A Heavenly Vision
by csinycastle85
Summary: AJ having a dream of how his life was about to change. ONESHOT.


**A Heavenly Vision and Dream Come True**

Author's Note: This story bridge was inspired by Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_.

Disclaimer: I do not own _A Christmas Carol_, Charles Dickens does. Nor do I own GH, ABC does.

It was the worst day of AJ's life. The girl he thought he was in love with had suddenly dumped him for no apparent reason.

For the first few days he seemed to be fine but one day he could not take the pain anymore. Once dinner was over he started drinking to drown the unbearable sorrows. After awhile he was slightly intoxicated, managed to get to his room and passed out. It was not before long it felt like he was hearing voices whispering to him.

"_AJ you will soon find your soul mate."_

Awhile later he awoke and found himself in a soothing/serene locale.

As he slowly stood up he thought, _this place is exotic, but wait where am I?_

A few minutes later he heard an angelic voice call out to him. He turned around and there stood a beautiful maiden wearing an enticing toga. When he looked down he saw that he was dressed as a prince. The maiden beckons him, he walks over to him and as he does music comes on and she pulls him in and they dance to Celine Dion's "To Love Your More" while gazing into each other's eyes.

As they continued to dance, AJ tries to say something but the maiden puts a finger on his lips and he says nothing. As the song comes to an end, they part, leaving AJ wanting more.

Right before they part the princess spoke, "My prince we shall meet again."

"No please don't go," called out AJ.

Then everything faded to black causing AJ to stumble around.

Unexpectedly a light switch appeared out of thin air. He turned the light on and a Valentinesque feeling came over as he saw a romantic setting around him.

He then felt on a tap on his shoulders he turned around and it was the same maiden only in she wore a more alluring outfit. When he saw her, he started feel lightheaded and weak in the knees. The maiden walked closer and closer and before long the two were in an embrace. As this was happening the two flirted with each other and then the maiden whispered, "Ok handsome close your eyes and slowly count to three."

Did as he was told AJ closed his eyes and counted to three. Just as he reached three he heard the enchanting voice, "Okay, open."

AJ opened his eyes and saw the maiden had changed into a breathtaking gown. Before long another song came on. This time Chris DeBurgh's "Lady in Red" and AJ knew exactly what to do.

"Fair one, may I have this dance?"

"Why you certainly may, gorgeous."

As the two danced and he held her in his arms he thought to himself, _this is so surreal._

Then the song came to an end and AJ knew all too well what was about to happen. When the maiden saw the sad look on AJ's face and said, "Don't worry it won't be long."

She then faded away and before he was amongst white clouds and all of a sudden the maiden reappeared this time as an angel.

This time she had something of importance to tell him.

"Our time together is almost up. But don't worry you will find your soul mate, the one you are meant to be with. However, for it to work you must give up your addiction

AJ, a bit speechless at the proclamation tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. The angel then continued, "Before we part I do have one more surprise. Close your eyes and count to five and then open."

AJ did as he was told and then when he opened his eyes he saw the angel was in an appealing outfit.

The two knew the routine as DJ Sammy's "Heaven" came started playing and the two danced one last time. At the end the angel changed back to her original outfit and said, "Farewell my prince, we'll meet again soon."

Within a matter of minutes AJ woke in his own room, groggy/dazed but with a wonderful feeling something good was about to happen. He went and got ready and went down to breakfast and found his mother already there.

"AJ, I need you to come by to the hospital around 1pm, can you do that?"

"Yeah sure mom, what is up?"

"Oh nothing, well actually I have a surprise for you."

For that point on he knew his life seemed brighter.


End file.
